Blood Red
by purpledragon6
Summary: My take on 'Turmoil II: The revenge of Turmoil'. In which Turmoil bonds with her friendly, neighborhood, cell mate. As time goes on, the two begin to hatch a plan to get back at the men who have done them wrong. Rated T for obvious reasons. Slight TB/Turmoil and Razor/OC. Re-done.


**A/N: This takes place directly after 'Cry Turmoil' after she rips up the letter, obviously. **

**I don't own the SwatKats but I do own Inez/Esmeralda and Damian. **

* * *

><p>Turmoil watch the pieces of paper stick to the rocks below the prison, the waves washing away his words into little puddles of ink and paper and then nothing. An absolute silence followed her actions, leaving her feeling more alone than ever, despite the fact that several other prisoners and guards surrounded her in the four walled prison. The only sounds that kept her company in her tiny little cell was the sounds of crashing waves from down below. The sound alone was enough to drive her mad, and she was ready to just crawl through the bars and throw herself down onto the jagged cliffs below just to end her frustrations, until a cold, low laugh ripped through the air like a steel knife from behind her.<p>

Tearing herself away from the bars, Turmoil turned and faced who she assumed was her new cell mate, but saw no one near her. She frowned, and simply passed the laugh off as nothing but her own, surely growing insanity and boredom. That was until the voice spoke once again to her, and this time she spoke in a full sentence.

"Do away with your boyfriend too?" A low voice asked suddenly, crawling in from all corners of the darkness of the jail.

"No, why do you ask?" Turmoil questioned as she turned away from the window and walked back to her new bed and folded her arms behind her head.

"You just looked like the type that would kill." The she-kat's voice hissed from an unknown location.

Turmoil frowned as she soon realized that the voice was coming from the cell directly across from her's. Getting up, she huffed and walked to the bars of her cell window and looked out. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she bit her rose coloured lip as she looked about before finally seeing a shape in the dark. In the dark, she saw the shape of another she-kat. If she had to guess, she'd say that she was around her age, with thick, curly black hair that fell around her shoulders and crème colored fur, that was the only part of her that poorly illuminated by the few strands of moon light that stretched across the space of their two cells.

"Is that so?" Turmoil mused, stretching her neck a bit in an attempt to see more of the woman. "What makes you say that?"

"Really. You seem like it... A little disturbed, and talking to those little voices who aren't really there." The kat snickered and tossed her shiny curls over her shoulder as she gripped the bars before her. "And what about me? I do I seem like it?"

"Seem like what?" Turmoil asked, leaning against the bars of her cell and smirking a touch, already liking this kat's observations.

"A killer." The kat laughed loudly and harsh, but then she stopped suddenly and waited for Turmoil to answer. "Do I seem a little disturbed? Are you really even there or am I just talking to myself again?"

With a roll of the eyes, Turmoil looked down at her heels until she spotted a piece of loose rock at her foot. Idly, she bent and snatched it up, then tossed it through the thin space between the poles of metal that kept her trapped in her cage. The rock clattered across the floor, making gentle smacking sounds before finally rolling to a halt in front of the second kat. With a smirk, the she-kat plucked up the rock and felt it, feeling the weight and sharpness of its sides before dropping it at her foot again and straightening herself up.

"So... You really are here." She muttered, kicking the rock suddenly and watching as it bounced off of the bars and then back off into the darkness.

An awkward silence soon passed between the two, but that was before this new she-kat spoke up again. Her voice was a bit lighter this time, sounding a little more normal as she spoke.

"So, what are you in for then?" The she-kat asked, suddenly sounding interested. "Rob a bank or something?"

"Taking over the skies and using them as ransom, and you?" Turmoil asked, raising a curious eyebrow, though she knew well what the female was about to say.

"Long story, but lets just make it very short and say, there was a lot of blood shed by the end of it." The she-kat suddenly let out another laugh, like she found everything particularly funny. "So... You got a name?"

"I like your moxy already, girly. I'm Turmoil, and you are?" She asked, her lips twitching into a high smirk, this time very curious as to what the girl would answer with.

"Esmeralda." The kat said, sharing the same smirk but then frowning when it was Turmoil this time who laughed. "Not as bad as your's."

Turmoil suddenly fell quiet and narrowed her eyes. Making her little comments was one thing, but shooting down the last little bit of pride that Turmoil had left in herself was another thing. Frowning lowly, she rolled her eyes and let go of her bars as she began walking back to her bed, only to have Esmeralda call out to her.

"What is your real name?" Turmoil heard Esmeralda's voice ask suddenly.

"What do you mean?" She growled, sounding quite annoyed.

"Your real name. I know your parents couldn't have been that cruel to name you Turmoil." Esmeralda explained as she stretched out her limbs, lightly kicking at the missing rock, causing it to make a hallow 'clank'.

"You really want to know?" Turmoil asked, rubbing her head, actually deep in thought, trying to remember the name herself.

The younger Kat nodded but then verbally said a yes after remembering that the cell was dark and that 'Turmoil' probably wouldn't have been able to hear her. After a moment, Turmoil sighed heavily and walked back over to her door and leaned against it once more.

"Its... Well was...Grace..." Turmoil answered, shaking her head slowly. "Or Gracie as my parents used to call me. Their little saving grace apparently..."

"Grace... Thats silly, its the complete opposite of Turmoil." The dark haired Kat said with a laugh, but then became serious again. "Your parents weren't cruel to you. Actually, it sounds like they really loved you... So if that's the case then what made you turn out this way?"

By now Turmoil's eyes stung with hot tears, which were threatening to spill onto her cheeks as she remembered exactly what had happened all those years ago. Said tears would fall soon if she didn't change the subject soon.

"Why should I tell you?" She snapped suddenly, anger flashing through her eyes as she glared up at the other angrily.

"You can tell me." Esmeralda said in a gentle tone before smirking. "I don't mind the tears. It just means that you're sane."

"Not any reason for me to tell you. You're an inmate lower than dirt who I've just met." The older Kat sighed and wiped her eyes before speaking again. "I don't have to tell you anything.'

"Look, for the next few decades or so, I'm going to be the only kat you have to talk to." Esmeralda snapped suddenly. "What have you got to loose?"

"I had a son... I needed to support him somehow, but there weren't many options for me... So I chose stealing instead..." Turmoil began in a soft and bitter voice, one that she hadn't heard in years. "And when I finally found someone who I thought would be my... Well... 'Saving grace' in this case... He ended up turning me in."

Both girls were silent for a long time after that. Simply absorbing what had just been said, and trying to decide where to go from there. That was until the same Kat who had just finished speaking spoke up again.

"Whats your real name?" Turmoil asked in an almost playful tone, all tears aside now.

"What?" Esmeralda asked, sounding a bit dazed.

"Don't tell me your parents were cruel enough to name you after a Disney princess." Turmoil said, giving her a weak smile, which the other kat returned.

"Inez." She replied as her smile grew a bit more.

"Nice to meet you, Inez." Turmoil joked lowly. "How long are you in for by the way?"

"Ten years to life, with or without good behavior." She answered bluntly. "Two weeks if theres a jail break, and you?"

"Ten years to life. Two weeks if theres a jail break." Turmoil mocked the woman's answer. "And what do you plan on doing when your free?"

"I have a certain black list I'd like to get started on. And you?" By now both women had evil plans at work.

"I was going to knock some people off of my list too. With the help of my new best friend if she is interested." Esmeralda only nodded her head, her smirk never leaving her face. "Our first targets; The Swat Kats."

"Sounds fun." Esmeralda responded darkly, thinking about the city's greatest heroes. "One for each of us."


End file.
